Waiting For Yesterday
by Courting Torment
Summary: for eight years. the whole world smelled of death. the alice war got out of hand and everything seems to shatter with it. hotaru knew what she had to do. With a price she was willing to pay. she simply hopes he will be happy, and move on with a smile.RXH.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting For Yesterday.**

**By Courting Torment. **

She looked upon the sleeping figure on the white bed, not moving, his skin a bit frail, his cobalt deep blue warmth-filling eyes closed. He still won't wake up, much to her distress. As the nights grew longer each day, he falls deeper into his sleep. The night was cold, she had dark huge circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess as it fell all over her face and shoulders, sticking to her sweat here and there though even it wasn't that hot. It was in the middle of autumn and god knows that winter will be here too soon. She was subsequently late for an appointment due twelve hours earlier, but she didn't care- this was a last chance.

It was so hard. She remembered how she'd seen his heart breaking, in front of her. It was like a solid blow on her face, of course, if it was a slap, even a punch, from him, she knew, austerely, it would have been less agonizing.

But she didn't love him anymore, right?

So, but why is she still here, after his body on a stretcher blood all-over went pass her as she was to leave this blasted building; she didn't think- at all, she didn't know the consequences. She saw him covering with both his hands on top of his face, dirty and contorted with pain, she didn't know what happened but everything went blank- so fast that she didn't meticulously understand _anything_. And the after that, she was at his side, Subaru earlier had done an operation to him; her brother's and some other doctors' words just passed through her ears, just some words that scared her to the core: _heart unstable… broken ribs… the blood wouldn't stop flowing- he'll __**die**__ soon… he could never see in his left eye… he may not be able live like before again- it'd be excruciating to watch- what about him?_

"This is an Alice medical center, the best of the best- you aren't losers who couldn't do anything! You aren't plain humans so _fucking _use your _fucking _talents!" this one, she knew she had yelled, the doctors along with Subaru were shocked, it was not everyday you see the Hotaru Imai loose control and illogically speaking, along with cursing.

Subaru stood up and led her outside, comforted her in some way she couldn't remember but had decided to somehow return the favor before she leaves.

Looking at his still beautiful even though bandaged face make her remember when he had looked at her earlier, no one heard him, it was an airless and soundless, just a mouthful of words that no one heed to attend to, but to her, it was like he spoke right next to her ears: _I missed you Hotaru?._

Maybe she was just hallucinating, she didn't know

The silence throughout the room was deafening. She couldn't think straight, her inventions, she already had the knowledge and structure and whatever her invention needed but she can't seem to translate it into matter. She couldn't invent. It even occurred to her that perhaps she was loosing her Alice- but knew than anyone else it was just her mind playing tricks on her. For the first time in years, she didn't want to invent. Want nothing to do with inventions or whatever. She doesn't feel like it to do anything.

For the first time, she hated her alice.

If it wasn't for her alice she wouldn't have left him.

She wouldn't have hurt him. And herself at the same time.

She wouldn't be under the governments control because she was dangerous.

She wouldn't have left her parents. Who died without her expressing a single love towards them, she could have led a normal life and stayed with Mikan. Who wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for hers truly

Mikan was somewhere out there and god she prays the idiot was still alive and with Hyuuga. She swears she'll haunt that bastard for the rest of his life if he doesn't protect her sunshine to the very end.

'_Who am I kidding?' _ she wouldn't have met and even be friends with that guy if it wasn't for her alice. Thinking back to her childish antics in using blackmail as a bias to get close to him, it made her snort. At first, it really was for the profits she'd get, but she wouldn't stay with the same guy for so long. She could have used any other heartthrob other than the blonde. She chose not to.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"His wounds seem to be healing properly as expected, without the war, he should be complete healed by now, but of course the priority is to the wounded alice soldiers and other alice agents. But mostly likely the result would be the same with only the length of time as difference." Subaru paused and looked at his sister, "We're just waiting for him to wake up,"

"And," she says, her mouth in a frown, even though no expression can be visualize, Subaru knew what agitation her sister must be feeling,

After a sigh, he continues, "He was tortured, one of the remaining survivors that were kidnapped alices, for information as you know," her eyes widen the slightest, "a blade we presume hit the side of his head, his right eye has been infected, and beyond repair, if he was taken here less than a day when he was hit, we could have saved the eye, and also, he will be permanently crippled." Her mouth firmed into a straight line, "His left leg had been completely crushed, we will be performing an operation on him three days from now; we'll be connecting the artificial leg then."

"Is that all?" she lets out a big sigh.

"Other than the broken ribs, and loss of blood, there's nothing more I can say,"

Her face in a daze, she looked to her right, the door to the blondes room, "Rest, Hotaru, you'll need it," she slowly looks back to her brother,

"You'll be operating tomorrow," she states, then turning her back and walking away

"Hotaru! Don't be illogical-" Subaru scowls, walking after her

"Illogical, that's impossible, I'm never illogical when it concerns a person's entire future," and so she continues her way.

Subaru stopped dead tracks and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "You're too smart for your own good," he looks back down at the records of Nogi Ruka. If his sister thinks the same way as him, he would already know the outcome.

And it scared him he can't do anything about it.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I was beginning to think you were going to change your mind, Imai," Persona looked at her, the mask was off and it showed his handsome features, but his eyes was as usual deadly emotionless,

"I know the consequences well enough not to be stupid," she replies,

His eyes narrowed at her answer, "I'm not the one forcing you," he pauses for a moment, "you're the one who volunteered,"

"I know," she nods, "I have the _pieces_ already perfected with the specific area and distance,"

"Good, a little late than expected but you're in luck the AAO hasn't still moved into another location," Persona looked directly at her, "I have already set everything you wanted,"

She nods. Thinking back on how Persona almost killed her, she couldn't trust him completely but he still became her ally. He became a friend in the darkness. She doesn't remember how, when, where and what happened but they became like this in the end.

"I can take your place, you do know that right?" he says after some time,

"What? Is this the infamous frightening Persona wanting to actually help me?" she smirked,

"Pft." He snorts. "I'm already old, Imai. I can't see what I'll be actually doing when everything's done,"

"I'm the only one who can do this, the software is complicated as it is and even more complicated to function, I based all my research for years on this," she glared hard on him, "worked for half a decade. This war just pisses me off."

"Nearly going to be a decade if this goes on," he nods. Looking at his young acquaintance, he pulled of the band keeping his hair together, falling just above the shoulder.

The war started nearly half a century back, but the two opposing teams attacked each other silently, away from the normal humans. It surprised the academies around the world when normal politicians and influential men started attacking them, kidnapping and accusing lies. As any human would want, they wanted power.

The silent war became active and included the innocent humans with them. Every where now had the smell of blood, death, and the children, alice or a non-alice user, were forced to grow up and strive on their own.

"You can explain it, Imai," he persisted, "I owe you, after all, and as I detest into saying this, you still have someone beside you, don't let him go,"

She ironically chuckled, "I already did, don't beleaguer me anymore," she turns her back, "and you still have your mission, you can pay me back with that," she tossed an item back to him.

And she was gone.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A week later…**

"It's simply amazing how this is even possible, Doc!" says someone, "His body is responding magnificently!"

"It should be," Subaru Imai responds, "it was her work after all," he wryly smiles at the other doctor,

"This should be documented! If he can actually walk on it like a real leg, it'll make history!"

"Shut it, Hayate! You know fully well as soon as he wakes up you or anybody else can not examine him." Subaru scowled, "Now back to your work!"

"Yes sir," the other man grunted, leaving the room,

"Are you awake, Nogi?" No response. "You're a burden to her, I don't see why she even wanted to keep you," His eyes set to the news papers residing on the end table:

**ALICES: This strange power. Are they really gone forever?**

…_**After the unexpected explosion, the Alice users wondered to themselves where in Mother Nature their so called gifts are.**_

_**It seems the explosion was a hidden operation of the government to stop mankind from destroying themselves for the so-called Alices. And it sure worked!...**_

"Tch, pitiful liars," the doctor sneered once more, not finishing the whole paragraph before walking away from the room

He knew well it was his sister who was the operation. Not the government. The wretched power-seeking devils they were, it wasn't that surprising. He knew that this was the outcome. Exactly how she had wanted it. No more no less. When she could have sent someone else, so why didn't she is not much of a mystery.

She made a choice. The academy will always be the hell itself. They give you one choice and it isn't something you can't defy without paying an extra price. When they gave her no other choice, she chose to make her own path. And she knew where it would lead her.

To her freedom.

And her death.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**What about it??? REVIEW!!!! Tell me if it's good or bad or the worst? This will only take a while. Five chapters max! though I think it'll be finish by the second chapter. Hmm. Who knows. This was after all supposedly a one shot. –shrugs-**

**Tell me everything you thought of it! Flames are sincerely accepted here. It took me a lot of time trying to put the story from my mind into words. So everything you'll tell me would be accepted in pleasure. **

**Next chapter will be posted in a weeks max. And maybe every question going through your mind will be explained then. ;) **

**Over and out. **

_**-CT :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting For Yesterday.**

**By Courting Torment**

**2.**

_When time flies, everything simply changes, whether we wanted it or not. There were times when we just wished we could just knock dead and hope that it was all a dream. That when we wake up, it'll be our peace. And there were times when we want it to just stop and pause for all eternity, never to resume; with our never ending happiness we share with that special someone. But we all knew that it was simply unfeasible._

_When time goes by, everything changes. Pain and suffering numbs through and relieves us as if it wasn't there any longer. We make ourselves believe it was gone. _

_But deep deep deep down. We can't expect to lie to ourselves forever. _

_Or maybe we can? _

_I don't know what to think anymore._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Years later…_

"Ruka!" he knew that was Mikan's voice, he knows it anywhere. It's been already a few months since he had coincidentally met up with his best bud and his soon to be wife. How Natsume had actually brought down his pride and confessed made him gawk like an idiot just thinking about it, but how Natsume had actually dropped the bomb and asked the question, he had nearly drop dead.

He sighed tiredly and refrained from rubbing his hands along his face. Mikan was getting him quite aggravated these days. She was acting like an overprotective mother that wouldn't stop pestering him. She was everywhere; at first he didn't mind, but it became incessant, it drove him crazy. And what's worst from her always being omnipresent and attaining to his every move, Mikan always set him up with blind dates. Always. It nearly drove him insane.

"Yes, Mikan?" he forcefully puts on a smile,

The brunette beams at him, "Did you eat lunch yet?"

After answering a regretful 'No,' the lady began lecturing him, how it wasn't good to skip lunch, and breakfast, how she knew, he had no idea, then began on his weight, how skinny he was becoming and so on. He had long memorized what she had to say.

"… Ruka-pyon, please also take care of yourself," she hands him a bento box, "anyhow, Natsume's inviting you to join us later tonight for dinner, you'll go right?" translation: I'm telling you to come tonight for dinner.

Without even looking at the calendar and how Mikan had asked the same question once again, he had no doubt that today was the month's first Friday. When Mikan never ceases to stop trying to do the match making business, and a 'no' wasn't even an option. Unless he wanted to be tied and dragged to dinner like a piece of trash that is.

Women are getting scarier these days, but he wasn't one who would tell them directly.

And what surprised him the most is his so called best friend just stood there and stared at him, shrugging if he ever asked why. What was he to do now?

"Her name's Mekai-chan, Ruka-pyon," he couldn't help but wonder where Mikan found those girls, they were all beautiful, possible candidates to be a model (well, most are), and they had the brains too. They were no idiots, and mostly were kind hearted, but

When he had already tasted and found what he found perfect, how can he settle with something just 'good enough'?

And it was painful enough that he had lost it in the end.

But he knew himself he had to stop, one way or another. Why did he have to repeat it again and again to himself? It was hard enough just thinking about it, it was like his heart was breaking constantly, never ending.

'_**She broke up with you! LIVE WITH IT!" **_

"_Why? Why are you telling me all of this suddenly? Why just now?"_

"_It's not just now Ruka,"_

"_Are you telling me you didn't love me? At all? All this time?" _

"_I did," she bits her lower lip, "don't make this harder for me, I did love you, I did, but-"_

"_Enough!" _he unconsciously swore and hit the steering wheel of his car, Mekai beside him yelped in surprise at his abrupt outburst. He stopped on the corner outside her residence. Realizing what he had done, he quickly apologized,

"I will forgive you in a condition," Mekai stated, looking at him directly

Nodding, Ruka just sighed tiredly, "What is it?"

"Why do you have that dull, sad look in your eyes?" she quickly looks away as he stares at her, "It's even painful by just looking at it,"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to," he chuckled at her direct answer,

For the first time of the night, Ruka looked at her, really looked at her, not just letting his vision pass through. She straight red hair and dark deep-emerald eyes that he swore made him remember Sumire, but she was definitely a sight to look at.

He took sometime thinking for the right answer, "You know how the cliché stories goes, perfect love found, perfect love lost," he chuckled ironically,

"But how can it be perfect when it got lost?" she asked innocently, those beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"I was just thinking the same thing,"

Except he saw purple, the color of the beautiful stone amethyst. Only warmer.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Natsume never thought he'd see the day come again when his mate had actually found a girl thinking worthy to be with, he nearly yelped in amazement,

"Surprised myself too," his fiancée grinned, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm even amazed that the whole match making worked,"

"Yeah," the former black cat nodded, "who'd thought something you actually planned had literally worked as planned," he smirked as the brunette opened her mouth and thought of a retort,

"Hey!" she slapped his arm playfully, "Some of my plans did work, you know!"

He chuckled, "Like what?"

His brunette then stuttered, trying to think up of something, "You see, strawberries, that's just the way you are, still an idiot,"

"I'm not idiot, you stupid asshole!" she fumed, pouting her lips as Natsume snatched a kiss, seeing her blushing face, he grinned, "Or is it thongs today?" he whispered, making her flush madly, he then pinched her butt cheek as she squeaked, shocked

"That's it!" she glared at him, giving him some space as she let go of his arm, taking out her phone and hastily dialed someone's number,

Flabbergasted, the man looked at the brunette with puzzlement, "Permy? The extreme-bachelorette party sounds great!" she smirked at how the man beside her had his eyes widen, "Yeah! Of course! I don't know, you know these things better than I do… wait! Remember Ami's-chan's… yes that one! I want Akira-baby especially!...you already know why! Kou? Ah, you're right, he is _hot,_" a mischievous glint was in her eyes, "alright already! Pick some hot stud ones too!" she began to lower her voice, away from Natsume's side, "Just make sure everyone, particularly me will enjoy the party," she giggled and said good bye,

Sneaking a glance back at her man, who was emitting a dangerous aura, glaring at her, too bad for him, she was already immune with his infamous looks, "What?" she asked,

"You know what!?" he snapped, glowering,

"Oh come'n Natsume-kun," she tried to kiss his lips as he evaded it, "Aww," she reaches for his head and turned it back to her, brushing her lips on his and doing a pattern on his nape, which was his weak point, his gaze quickly soften,

She sucked his bottom lip just lightly, leaving him with the ache of wanting more, she quickly parts from him, dodging when he tried to stay her put, she runs a good distance and waved her hand bye, and even faster jogging out the shop before he could stand up,

He bangs the table in frustration, not enough to break it, but enough to stop the manager from going near him. He then crossed his arms, murmuring some incoherent words.

"Woah!" Koko whistled, who was standing just near the entrance, "Never thought I'd ever see the great Hyuuga get a throbbing boner!" he winked at his pants, laughing his head off

The crimson eyed man threw a fork at him, and if he hadn't ducked in time, he was so sure he'd already have holes on his head. Having enough with the warning, he also hastily raced out the door, but still had that stupid smile on his face, along with the taunting laugh echoing as Natsume gripped the knife in his hand as it dented. Relieving his stress.

Looking back outside the window, his gaze softens as he saw the blonde laugh his head back; things were turning out fine. He simply hopes this time there'll be no more heart breaking drama shit.

He was tired with those stuffs as it is. If it happened again, he wouldn't be surprised if there will be an upcoming murder soon.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Quite short! I know!! Sorry it was a bit late than expected, got plots all mixed up my head! And it wasn't pretty trying to find the right pieces with this story! I rewrote this story more than five times, and I mean erasing every single thing I had virtuously typed for more than five times. But it was my fault so who am I to blame? Anyhow. Hoped you like this chapter. Just added the MikanxNatsume for fun. I like teasing that guy. And I couldn't help but to put that in! X3 **

**A few more chapters left! And this time I won't make a promise I'm not sure I can fulfill, but I'll TRY to update the next chapter in a week's max! Hope you stay tune and review! **

**SO REVIEW! Tell me anything! LIKE IT HATE IT? Tell me! I'm desperate! **

**Buh-bye! Hope to see you soon!**

**-CT **


End file.
